backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future Theme
The Back to the Future Theme is a recurring score in the Back to the Future trilogy. The music would begin abruptly and then stop twice before bursting into a fast tempo that would last for 5-6 seconds or more. The music would often be heard during action sequences involving Marty McFly and/or Doctor Emmett Brown. The theme was composed by Alan Silvestri for all three films. The theme was first heard in the original Back to the Future, was featured the most in Back to the Future Part II, but was utilized slightly less in the finale, Back to the Future Part III. Utilization The Back to the Future Trilogy ''Back to the Future * The theme is first heard when Marty escapes the Libyan terrorist in the DeLorean time machine, and travels back to the year 1955. * The music is heard again when Marty accidentally destroys the Peabody farm and flattens one of Pa's pine trees. * The music is heard again when Marty escapes Biff and his goons on a converted skateboard in a chase across the town square. * The theme is heard during the climax of the film when lightning strikes the Hill Valley clocktower and sends Marty back to the year 1985. * The theme is heard when Doc drives Marty back to his home in Lyon Estates in the DeLorean. * The music is heard one last time when Doc, Marty, and Jennifer fly off into the future, before the end credits. * The full length is heard during the credits after the song "Back in Time", by Huey Lewis & The News. Back to the Future Part II * The full length theme is heard during the opening credits of "Back to the Future Part II", when Marty, Doc, and Jennifer re-emerge onto the California Skyway on October 21, 2015. * The music is heard once again when Doc drives the DeLorean off the Skyway, and lands in the futuristic Hill Valley, California. * The theme is heard again when Marty flees from Griff Tannen and his gang on a hoverboard he borrowed from a little, imitating the skateboard chase from the first film. * The theme is heard again much later in the movie when Doc and Marty fly away from Biff Tannen's Casino in the alternate 1985, and travel back to November 12, 1955. * The music is heard again when Marty steals back the almanac from Biff on his hoverboard, and is rescued by Doc in the DeLorean. * The music is heard again when Marty receives a letter from the Western Union, and realizes that Doc is still alive in the year 1885. * The music is heard again when during the recap of the first film's climax, when lightening strikes the Hill Valley clocktower, and Marty is sent back to the year 1985, only to re-appear again a few seconds later. * The full length theme is heard again during the film's end credits, and again before the Amblin logo. Back to the Future Part III * The theme is heard again during the recap of the first film's climax, when lightning strikes the clocktower, and Marty is sent back to the year 1985, only to re-appear again a few seconds later, telling Doc he needs his help. * The music is heard again when Marty takes the DeLorean back to the year 1885 to save Doc, but nearly is attacked by Indians. * A softer version of the theme is briefly heard when Marty and Doc escort Clara home on horseback. * The music is heard again when Marty punches Buford Tannen, knocking him out. * The music is heard again when Doc saves Clara Clayton on Marty's hoverboard. * The music is briefly heard when Marty and Jennifer drive to the railroad tracks in Marty's new truck. * The music is heard one last time when Doc, Clara, Jules, & Verne end the movie by flying off into times unknown in their new time machine. * The music is heard during the end credits, before the Amblin logo, similar to the previous two films. Back to the Future: The Animated Series * The theme is used during the end credits of the animated series. Back to the Future: The Game Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 1: It's About Time * The theme is heard when the episode title is shown. It plays again afterwards until Biff steals the model of the Courthouse. * The music is heard again when Marty and when he discovers Einstein to be the passenger. * The music is heard again when Marty is putting fuel into the Delorean & continues when he says goodbye to George and when he heads to 1931. * The music is heard again when Marty meets a jailbound Doc. * The music is heard again while Marty is walking around the town square in 1931. * The music is heard again during the cliffhanger when "To Be Continued" shows up. * The music is heard again during the ending credits. Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 2: Get Tannen! * The theme is heard when the title of the episode is shown. * The music is heard again when Marty flees from Danny Parker while in the Delorean. * The music is heard again when Marty comes to pick up Doc and again during the game's loading. * The music is heard again when Doc saves Marty from Irving "Kid" Tannen in 1986A. * The music is heard again when Kid Tannen is sent flying around the Courthouse Square and crashes into a manure truck. Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 3: Citizen Brown * The theme is heard when the episode title is shown. Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 4: Double Visions * The theme is heard when the episode title is shown. Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 5: OUTATIME'' * The theme is heard when the episode title is shown. Category:Music